


Premium Grade Figures

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collectible figures, F/F, Half Canadian Fareeha Amari, Nerdy!Fareeha, Spaceballs References, the statues we all want but dont have yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: Everyone has their secrets hobbies. Fareeha’s just happens to be a little bit...collectible





	Premium Grade Figures

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-Divergent, Pre-Doomfist. OW is legal again. Hana worked her magic to get them a toy line. ft/ Canadad, Shimada Bro Shenanigans. Thank @superrisu and @ticklemefrosty for the prompt

When Hana broke to them the news that she had secured them a deal with a premier toy manufacturer, Fareeha kept her enthusiasm to a minimum. After all, the team was mixed on having another set of dolls and figurines made of them.

(She heard Torbjorn call out that they are action figures not dolls in the back, she was sure).

Hana vouched that these guys were top of the line, unveiling the prototype of her own statue. Fareeha smiled at the young Lieutenant’s excitement and endorsement of the company as she recounted them of her tour their facilities. The premium model figurine was to scale, the MEKA exactly 1/16th of its original size. The paint job was remarkable, the figure of Hana sitting on the arm was super detailed. The make was amazing and it made Fareeha jealous she didn’t have one. Yet.

“Again, this is only a prototype,” Hana explained as the group looked on in awe. “When people order, they can customize it. Get the different paint jobs of my MEKAs and stuff. There’s 3 more, one of kids, like plastic bots they can play with. One that you can pose and has different styles and accessories and one that’s a paintable version. You’re welcome, Genji.”

Genji gave her a thumbs up, Hanzo smirking from beside him before the both started to talk amongst themselves. Their quiet muttering occasionally became more boisterous, making Angela giggle beside her. The team dispersed, most of them giving Hana a verbal confirmation that they will participate for the lines.

“What do you say, Cap?” Hana asked her, waving the pen in front of her face. “They really want you and Doc over here as part of wave one.”

“Do they now?” Angela said, grabbing the pen to sign her name. “Not the first time I’ve had to do this. But I think the last time was still in my old suit. What do you say, Fareeha?”

Fareeha resisted the urge to confirm Angela was correct. She looked between Angela and Hana, giving them a smile as she signed the form. “I trust you Hana. Just tell us when and where.”

Hana grinned, giving her a lazy salute before bouncing over to the brothers. “You got it Cap! Hey! Genji!”

Angela shook her head, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving for her office with a promise to meet her later for dinner and practice.

Her own figurine… “You’re excited, habibti,” she heard her mother say from behind her. Of course Ana would be the one to notice her excitement.“Do you still have your collection?”

Fareeha blushed, nodding. “Dad has them.”

Ana nodded, Fareeha noticing the mischief in her mother’s eyes. “Did you ever find that missing one? You had all of the Reinhardts, I knew that.”

Fareeha pursed her lips, not wanting to admit to her mother that, yes, she did finally find the missing one. Which happened to be a statue of her now girlfriend. Would she admit that to Ana? No. To have one of her girlfriend’s original figures; mint, in box and graded to near perfect had costed her a pretty penny, close to a full month’s pay on it but she wasn’t about to admit it. From the look on Ana’s face though, the older Amari seemed like she already knew.

“Well, I guess it’s time to get them out again,” Ana said, patting her on the shoulder. “Call him. Ask him to send them to you or better yet, go visit him with Angela.”

Fareeha playfully shoved her mother away, frowning at the laugh Ana gave off. “I’ll think about visiting Dad but there is no way I’m taking Angela to see that collection. Or have her see it at all. Nope.”

“I could always call your father to take a picture of it, you realize this right?” Ana teased, pinching her on the cheek before walking away.

Fareeha groaned. She knew she would have to tell Angela eventually of her...collection. And Ana did make a point about her father. They haven’t seen each other in a while and the last time they were together was for that mission. They barely saw each other for more than 6 hours then. She’ll have to run it by Angela but the idea of visiting her Dad (and secretly checking on her collection) didn't sound like a bad idea.

* * *

 

Hana got the call for the two of them to come in, suits and all, while they were on vacation. The backwoods of Northern British Columbia was peaceful in the late spring,Daniel definitely enjoying time outdoors with the two of them. The multitude of angry texts from Hana made both of them sigh, both of them opting to give her the excuse of not having signal deep in the Rockies (not that Fareeha had brought her communicator but Angela did. They definitely got signal). Fareeha replied to the multitude of angry rabbit emojis and pleas when they finally got back to Prince George, only to get some more angry replies from Hana.

Fareeha showed Angela the texts, making her laugh at the progressively angrier texts that later became full of concern before reverting back to passive-aggressive. Angela just shook her head, tucking herself under Fareeha’s arms as Fareeha and Hana battled over messages. “She misses you, that’s all,” Angela chided, giving her a light shove before refocusing on the show they had on. It was an older Canadian show from the turn of the century. The animation was crude but for the time, it would have looked great. The child sprite crashed against the guardian, the red dog following loosely behind him last Fareeha looked up. Fareeha tossed the phone on the other side of the couch after confirming with Hana to book them in for later that week.

“Ree! Can you come here a minute?” she heard her father call out from upstairs, Fareeha giving Angela a quick peck on the cheek, leaving her under the blanket before heading up the stairs. Daniel smiled at her, showing her the airtight, dark containers. Each container was labeled meticulously. “You sure you don’t want to take these?”

“I’m sure Dad,” Fareeha said, bending down to open the first box. Overwatch memorabilia, packed in styrofoam. The first set was more beaten up, the exact toys she had played with on the floor of the old Swiss base way back when. Most of them were gifts given to her by Ana, getting them for free a couple of weeks before the line would hit the shelves. She was the envy of the international school she had attended. The collection had grown significantly over time, more of the premium ones being tricker to find after the fall. She had a handful of them from Ana’s old storage, primarily the original strike team that was now fetched a handsome price online. Some of the other ones, like Tracer’s and Genji’s premium figures were harder to find due to their limited runs before the fall of the organization. “I forgot how much I had.”

“You should show Angela,” Daniel suggested, pointing the the labelled box of her girlfriend’s figurines.

“What?! No! She’d think it’s super dorky and stupid,” Fareeha defended, glaring at her father as she put the small set back.

“I already think you’re super dorky, Fareehali,” the sing-song voice of her girlfriend said, warm cup of tea in her hands. “But never stupid. What’s all this?”

Fareeha paled, Daniel getting up to dust himself off. “Dad, don’t.”

Daniel waved her off, ignoring her in favour of Angela. “Fareeha’s collection of old memorabilia. She has like 3 boxes just for Reinhardt. How is he anyways?”

“Good. Still loud and rowdy. Got injured recently so he’s out of commission for now but I don’t doubt he won’t stop until he has to,” Angela replied as she walked further into the room to take a look. Fareeha hid her face in her hands as Angela found the box labeled ‘Mercy’. “Oh. Want me to sign these for you?”

“Would you?” Fareeha perked up, only to blush even further that the smile Angela was giving her. Daniel outright doubled over, Fareeha resisting the urge to kick her father in the ribs while he was on the ground.

“I’ll leave you two at it. The White Caps game should be starting soon,” Daniel said, tipping his hat as he left them in the storage room. Angela looked through her collection, a smile steady on her face as she looked at the smaller figure of herself. It was one of the earlier ones, with the white beret and the ‘Needler’ as Jesse called it. “You must think this is all lame, huh?”

Angela chuckled, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to the pile. “I find it endearing actually. I didn’t think much of it back then when they asked me to pose in that original costume but I can see why people liked it. It’s like a part of history. What we were before,” Angela picked up the statue of Gabriel, “What we have become.”

Fareeha wrapped her arms around Angela, taking the statue from her hands to put it back on top of the bin. “This iteration will be different, habibti. Just you see.” Fareeha assured, giving Angela a kiss on her head. “Would you...would you really sign them? Your figures?” Fareeha asked quietly, blush creeping up to her cheeks.

She heard Angela laugh, turning in her arms to give her a smile. “For you, Liebchen, anything.”

* * *

The flight and subsequent drive to the American studio was filled with nervousness on Fareeha’s part. She was getting her own line of toys. The thought of children being able to play with a fully licensed doll modeled after her was thrilling and scary at the same time. She knew of the knock off toys made of them already. It’s become a tradition among them to send pictures of the knock off toys they find of themselves to each other by now.

But this...the line. The premium statue of her…

She felt Angela give her hand a squeeze, Fareeha bringing it up their joint hands to give the back of Angela’s a kiss. “You’ll be fine, they’re just going some scans and videos of us.”

“Easy for you to say,” Fareeha joked, watching as they pulled into the headquarters of Hurricane Studios. Hana was waiting at the entrance with Lena and someone from the company. “There’s the kids.”

Angela laughed, the automated car coming to a halt in its designated spot. Lena zipped to them immediately, giving Angela a tight hug and Fareeha a mock salute. “Any later loves and Hana would have combusted.”

“Self-Driving Cars, Lieutenant,” Fareeha teased, Hana rolling her eyes. “Hello, I’m Captain Amari.”

“Big fan, Captain,” the man extended his hand for her to shake. “Theo Lapkin, principal designer of the Overwatch line.” He turned to Angela to shake her hand. “Dr. Ziegler. A pleasure as well.”

“Thank you for hosting us,” Angela politely responded, taking Fareeha’s hand immediately after.

“Let me give you all a tour, then we can schedule your motion capture scans,” Theo advised, moving towards the doors. Fareeha was impressed by the premises, Theo explaining the company’s origins and facilities as they passed. There were times where they were asked to stop for a photo or an autograph but besides that, they were left to tour the grounds in peace.

Theo led them to an open field behind one of the buildings. Fareeha noticed that there were several cameras already mounted around the perimeter and even in the zip lines above the field. Several automated drones flew around as well, Theo smiling at them. “This is the demonstration field. It’s was custom built for bigger models. We did a to-scale version of the Chinese space ship in this field.”

“Wow,” Fareeha whispered as she watched Theo wave one of the engineers up towards them.

“This is Zoey Chang, our lead engineer. Any questions you might have that I can’t answer, you can ask her,” Theo introduced the smiling woman to them.

“Your suits and gear is where you’ve left it. Are you guys ready to get started?” Zoey asked, Fareeha looking at Angela who nodded at her.

“I have a couple of questions,” Fareeha said, catching everyone but Angela off guard. “Would our models be resin or plastic or metal? What’s the material for the base?” Angela laughed, Hana and Lena exchanging looks while Zoey answered the questions. She showed them the materials they would be using. While newer premium statues now used hardlight technology, Hurricane studios still did the mold and resin model.

Much to her delight (and Hana’s dismay), Fareeha got to see the injection molds, machines and resin types. “I’m guessing you collect, Captain?” Zoey asked with a small giggle, Fareeha nodding. “Any other questions?” Getting an overall no, Zoey signalled for them to follow her. “We’ll do the facial scans first then again when you’re all suited up then you can do some demos.”

They followed Zoey to the small building where they were introduced to the rest of the team. Angela went first, Fareeha admiring both her girlfriend and the technology that scanned her bust into a life-like 3D model. The engineers had asked Angela to make several expressions while she was being scanned for the accuracy, Angela following their directions carefully. “Ask her to do the mom face,” Fareeha suggested, Lena and Hana snickering. “Trust me.”

“Um, Dr. Ziegler, can you please do the mom face?” Zoey looked up at Fareeha who smiled at her. They all heard Angela sigh and glare at them before putting on the exasperated face that the team knew too well. Zoey muted the mic to laugh, “Okay I understand why you call that the mom face.”

“We get it a lot,” Fareeha explained, Angela leaving the booth to give them a glare. “We do, ya amar.”

“Get in the booth, Amari,” Angela commanded, Fareeha going into the booth willingly but not before laughing at the pout her girlfriend gave her. Fareeha made the same faces as Angela, adding some goofier ones and what the team had called the ‘Amari look of Disapproval’ that she and her mother apparently shared. Lena and Hana entered the booth, all of them giving suggestions for what the others should do as an expression, the Hurricane team enjoying the range of emotions all of them were giving.

“Suits next,” Theo advised, “They should be in the change room.”

Fareeha was first this time, striking some poses and doing a circuit with her suit, going at a slower speed so the drones can keep up with her. After her run, she helped Angela with hers, allowing her to tether onto her so the drones can capture her wings and how she moved in the air. The smile on Angela’s face as she kicked off the ground to join her, the stream of blue connecting them like so many times before. They flew around some more, following the careful instructions of the engineers before landing back down to watch Lena and Hana go through the paces themselves.

Angela leaned her head against her shoulder, Fareeha instinctively wrapping her arm around. “Would you sign my statue of you?” Angela asked as they watched Lena disarm her pulse bomb so they can scan it.

“Habibti, I will sign anything you want me to,” Fareeha admitted, Angela snuggling in closer to her. At the end of the day, the team was happy with their videos and promised to send them pictures of the 3D models when they could.

“Uh, Captain, Doctor, may I have a word?” Zoey asked, pulling them both to a corner. “Your synchronicity in the air is amazing and we have very good shots of both of you working in tandem. Would you mind if we ran a limited premium series of just the two of you?” the engineer asked.

Fareeha looked at Angela who smiled at her. “I wouldn’t mind, would you?” Fareeha asked, trying to keep her voice from showing her excitement.

“I wouldn’t mind at all.”

“That’s great! We’ll send you guys the poses we’re thinking of and let you chose which we make. We’ll even send you the first ones,” Zoey told them as she shook their hands in thanks. “Thank you guys for today.”

“Thank you. We had a lot of fun,” Angela replied, following the younger woman towards the change rooms. Fareeha followed them as well, watching how easily Angela spoke with Zoey.

“Oi, quit ogling the Doc and move it, Amari,” Lena teased, poking her on the side. Fareeha looked down to playfully swat at Lena, who just zipped to the other side. “Didn’t you get enough of that in during your vacation?”

  
Fareeha looked back to Angela, then gave Lena a smirk. “Never. I’d never get enough of that.”

* * *

 

Genji smirked, giving Hana a wink as they executed plan “helmet”. They both knew Hanzo was in his room, working on “his dolls”. While the older Shimada did enjoy painting the Gundams he and his brother used to collect, these dolls were….

“Oh Jason, your muscles are so big,” they both heard in a high fake falsetto voice.

“Oh my god,” Hana whispered, nearly doubling over in laughter. “Go. Go!”

“Hanzo!” Genji burst into the room, trying to hold in his laughter.

“WHAT?!”

“You’re needed in the boardroom!”

“Knock on my door! Knock next time!

“Sorry brother.” Genji replied, waving Hana to shut up. “Yes brother.”

“Did..Did you see anything?”

“No brother,” Genji said, switching to English. “I didn’t see you playing with your dolls again.”

“Good!” they waited a second, Hana capturing the moment Hanzo realized he’d been had. “I’ll kill you both!”

“HA!” Genji shouted, dodging an arrow as they ran down the hall. “You already tried that once!”

Genji and Hana nodded at each other both splitting up as Hanzo gave chase. “Come back here!”

Hana skidded to a stop in front of the common room, hoping to hide behind Angela (whom Hanzo respected) or better yet, Ana (whom Hanzo also respected but also scared Hanzo) when she crashed into a bigger, bulkier form. “Hey!”

“Hey yourself,” Fareeha greeted, lifting the box she was carrying on one side, extending her hand to help Hana up with the other. They heard the clamoring of the brothers, Fareeha sighing as Hana smiled up at her. “Bothering Hanzo again?”

Hana gave her a shrug, dusting herself off from her fall. “Genji and I are both grounded until he recovers and I fix my MEKA. We’re both bored.”

“And bugging Hanzo is your go to past time?”

“Not all of us have a girlfriend on base, Captain,” Hana teased, Fareeha blushing at the comment. Hana noticed the logo on the box Fareeha was carrying, jumping up for it. “Are those your statues? Can I see?”

Fareeha laughed, patting Hana on the head as she made her way to her shared quarters. “The official ones are already on display, thanks to Lena,” Fareeha pointed to the statues in the common room. Fareeha, in her Raptora suit, stood proudly with her weapon raised, full of pride and honour. Angela’s statue stood on the other side of the case, wings fully out as if she was ready to fly. In the middle was Lena’s, leaving room for the other statues to go in between while hers stood at the bottom, too big to fit on the top shelves.

Beside hers was something new, something… “Oh my god, is that?”

“Yup!” Fareeha beamed, Hana taking a step to look at the statue. It was of both of them Fareeha was in mid-flight, hand firmly on her rocket launcher but her posture was more defensive, more patient. As if she was waiting. Angela was also mid-flight, just a little bit lower than Fareeha, the connection from the Cadceus slowly changing from yellow to blue attaching them together. The smiles on both their faces, the love and comraderie showed in the statues the same way Hana has seen in both on and off the battlefield. “They look great, don’t they? Angela has hers out. It acts like a night light.”

Hana couldn’t help but laugh, knowing that Angela still stayed up to the wee hours of the morning to work. She’d often heard the mutterings of the doctor about stubbing her toe while making her way to the bed during those early morning coffee runs. “They look amazing,” Hana admitted, getting another ruffle of her hair. “You gonna get Angie to sign that one too?”

Fareeha gave her a wink. “She already has.”


End file.
